


Make me a promise and give me a future

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Engagement, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marriage, Morning Sex, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The side stories spurred on by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4269609/chapters/9758460">this one Washlix</a> story. Sparking a need to fill in their domestic life; from engagement to marriage (and maybe even adoption, eventually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSymphony/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Skype to tumblr, now it finally makes its way to AO3.

He tugs on Wash’s arm, pulling him in and Wash is laughing as he wraps his arms around Felix’s neck. Their foreheads pressed together as they waited for the countdown. Three minutes to go.

He’s had the ring tucked in his jacket pocket all evening, having left it by front door when they arrived. He told Locus what he was planning on doing, told him to not tease him about it later–the man only rolled his eyes and huffed. He had slipped away a half an hour ago to retrieve just the ring, slipping it into his front pocket ‘cause the box made it too noticeable. Damn those tight jeans.

Wash was smiling; he hasn’t stopped that whole night. Pressing kisses to Felix’s cheek and manipulating Felix’s arms until he was holding the blond–Felix loved it. Loved how he’d play with his fingers and weave them together

At that moment Wash’s gray-blue eyes bore into his brown (brown speckled with auburn, Wash would always say) and he tilted his head in confusion. “You alright?” he inquired, rubbing their noses together.

Felix licked at his lips, maybe he should’ve made in more intimate, maybe he should do it over diner or… “Marry me.” Or he could just say it like that, just blurting it out like he was saying 'I love you’ for the first time all over again… well, at least this time he wasn’t stuttering.

The people around them started chanting, their voices so deafeningly loud as they counted down.

“David Washington,” he tried again, continuing despite his partner’s silence, “you are the most perfect person I’ve ever met.” He had this big long spiel, was going to go on to say how much he loved and cared for him.

“To think that I’m the one lucky enough to have you in my life,” he wasn’t joking, wasn’t turning around and arching his brow up at him or making some long winded monologue that would later circle back around to him–not really. “Fuck,” he felt a little breathless, a lot nervous as he slipped the ring out of his pocket and Wash’s eyes snapped to it then back to Felix.

His eyes were watering, fingering running through the hair at the nape of Felix’s neck. “I’d be so fucking dumb not to want to spend the rest of my life with you. Shit, damn i know I’m a piece of shit but you make me… fuck, you make me want to do good shit just to make you smile, yeah? You’ve fucking  _ruined me_ , David. You know that right? I love you. Holy  **fuck**  do I ever love you.”

It doesn’t matter that they were only at 2, it didn’t matter that Wash was bawling his eyes out as he pulled him in for kiss after kiss. It didn’t matter that he didn’t actually say yes. He had Felix slip the ring on his finger; it shook as he slipped it down the digit. The band plain in comparison to some of Felix’s other rings, though Wash could feel the engravings on the inside of the gold and silver band.


	2. Morning Glory

Felix waking up first with Wash’s ass cushioned against his morning wood, the blond in his arms spread out with an arm tossed over his eyes. Chest rising and falling; it was odd that he was the one up first, so odd in fact that Felix glared at the read digital numbers across the room that read 7:18AM in confusion.

Was it because he was hard? Did Wash mumble something in his sleep that started him out of his own? Felix curled up tighter around the man who’s ribs he was using as his own personal pillow. Maybe it was the awkward position they found themselves woven into during the night?

Fuck if he knew–what he did know though was that he wasn’t going to be going back to sleep, not with his aching cock pulsing with each beat of his heart. And certainly not with his fiancée’s nipple right by his mouth, already pebbled from the chilled temperature they keep the apartment at during the night.

He grinned to himself, scratching at the fine hairs leading down his lover’s abdomen, fingers toying with the elastic of his name brand boxer-briefs. He licked at the dark nub, wrapping his lips around it and sucked. Humming as Wash stirred, a sleepy moan answering him before he slipped his hand down the front of Wash’s underwear and palmed the half-erect prick. “Why do you have to be so fucking hot?” Felix purred, grinding his covered dick against Wash’s ass.

The blond yawned, carting his ring decorated hand through Felix’s brown locks of hair mussed by sleep. “Why you up so early?” he inquired, thrusting up into Felix’s hand. Neither had to leave the bed until close to noon, both had been looking forwards in sleeping in until ten and having a lazy breakfast of just whatever fruits they had to the fridge (maybe even some yogurt, maybe Felix would grab hold of the whip cream… wait, no. They were out after Felix insisted to eat it off Wash’s body).

Felix shrugged, he wasn’t quite sure either though now that Wash was awake and interested in proceeding with some unscheduled fun times, Felix really really couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it.

Sure, they were both whispering promises of where’d they fuck before Felix had to go work his evening shift, but damn sometimes sleepy morning sexy was good enough. Sometimes it would only just help get the ball rolling for later–less prep, more stamina.

They separated, enough to slip their remaining clothes off and Wash grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Popping open the cap and coating his fingers with the substance. He reached behind him, easing two fingers into himself without hesitation–when he worked himself open and it wasn’t for pleasure, wasn’t for a show, he got straight to the point.

He wanted Felix inside him, wanted him to fuck him–to make love to him like he was promising right now as he watched, his hands holding the blond’s freckled asscheeks apart and watching as that hole swallowed those fingers whole. “I’m only going to do two so be gentle,” Wash licked his lips, glancing behind him.

Felix just kept staring, his ring on Wash’s finger so extremely close to penetrating himself as well–shit, shit he needed to see that. Later though, later today when they got a few more hours of sleep in.

Felix nodded accepting the bottle and slicking himself up, still watching as Wash continued to trust those fingers in and out of himself. “Move,” his throat felt tight, “babe move your fingers.” There, that sounded better. Less crack in his tone, more of his normal ease.

Wash removed his fingers, holding his leg up instead to give his partner one less thing to concern himself with as he lined himself up and started to push his way in–slow, so slow as the burn  spread and Wash sighed. It was an ache that he loved, loved the feeling, loved the meaning behind it.

He continued to press, deeper and deeper until he was flush against the blond–back to chest, their sides pillowed by their pillow top mattress (only the best, only the best for Felix’s beauty sleep). He slipped his leg between Wash’s, bending it to not only assist with keeping the man’s leg elevated but for his own thrusting.

“I love you,” Wash whispered between pants, between the slow thrusts and snap of Felix’s hips. “Love you so much,” he whispered between his own flicks of his wrist, slowly dragging his pleasure out of himself.

Felix peppered kisses to the man’s face; to his cheek and the corner of his lips. He peppered his ear and neck and shoulder with featherlight kisses, his touch igniting pathways–carving a pleasant burn into Wash’s skin with every tough.

It built steadily, slowly. Rising and crashing over them like the tide–pulling its way from their bodies. “I love you David, so fucking much,” Felix whispered in his ear, eyes falling shut with his partner’s. Wash’ll have to get out of bed, clean the cum out of his ass–will have to leave the warmth of the embrace and return with chilled skin.

But not now; they could cuddle for awhile longer still.


	3. Mr & Mr Andrada-Washington

It wasn't the biggest of affairs, wasn't anywhere close to the two hundred people Felix's parents were fighting to allow. Though it was close to a hundred people none-the-less. Felix's mother kept fussing over her youngest son (her youngest child, actually). Scolding him for returning his lip piercings and slipping that damn nose stud back in—she thought they had healed over.

"Why do you have to wear these? You're face looks so much..." she stops herself with a sigh. "You look very handsome Felix," she says instead, thumbing over the two scars on his jaw that he gained recently.

"Wash likes them," he whispers, clicking the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth.

He wouldn't admit to being nervous, wouldn't go as far as to say that he was worried. He had nothing to be worried about, nothing to be nervous about. He knew he looked handsome in his crisp white three piece tuxedo with his orange tie and matching vest. He told Wash that he'd wear white, knowing how much his partner liked the classic white and black base colours of typical weddings. Felix knew just how much his partner loved his dark slate coloured suits.

It’s also why he slipped a canary yellow token into his breast pocket—Wash's colour.

"You could adopt a tank filled with snakes and that man would love you still," the woman replied, smoothing down his suit for the fourth time. Fixing his tie again for the fifth time, and then reaching up to adjust his styled curls only to have her hand batted away (for the eighth time).

"Mom," he took her hands in his, "Mom it’s going to be fine. Easier then all your other children. Trust me. David and I went over this four times already." He explained how the reception would go; Wash would be the one arriving to the venue, his mother would walk him down isle (absent Father figure, wasn't invited, wasn't welcomed) because she's always wanted to see her baby be 'handed off', they'd go through the ceremony, say their vows, kiss, sign the legal forms right there in front of everyone, walk off for pictures and eventually the wedding party would meet them at the next venue.

The woman sucked in a breath and nodded, "yeah. Of course. David is a good man, of course he has this planned out." And Felix would've laughed, agreed with her even if she wasn't close to breaking down out of nerves.

Felix was lucky to have him, lucky to have him taking care of him—cooking for him, and taking care of him while he was being moody and bitchy, not backing down when he was being a right prick and dishing it out with a level of sass that could quickly smoother any of Felix's toxicity.

 A knock on the door pulled the woman away from her worrying, from her fussing and hovering as she quickly scurried over to pull it open. Locus raised his brow a silent inquiry as to how he was doing was answered with a quick nod—Felix was just fine, peachy and rearing to go.

"Maine's here," Locus voiced, gesturing for Felix to make his way into position and for the woman to go take her seat.

Felix's mother sighed, whispering under her breath as she threw her youngest a large shaky grin. "I'll be at my seat darling, just... I'll be right there if you need me."

Both Locus and Felix watched the petite curvy woman leave, heels clicking with a purpose. "How are you?" Locus inquired, hand settling heavily on Felix's shoulder and the man melted.

"Mum's about ready to breakdown. She wasn't this bad for the rest of my siblings." Felix huffed rolling his eyes, clicking his tongue piercing against his teeth again. He was feeling better, more himself, now that it was just Locus and he.

"You're the baby," Locus teased, eyebrow arching up in humor.

"Yeah yeah. Shut the fuck up Mr _Only Child_ , ya damn prick." He pushed past the man, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along. "Maine say how long till he's here?"

"He's on Anders Street now."

"Shit," his heart clenched, stomach rolling. He was so close— _holy shit_ this was happening. "Did Maine... say anything? Is he wearing yellow?"

Locus shook free of his hold just before they neared the reception. Pulling his childhood friend into a tight hug Locus answered the shorter man's inquiries. "Yes he's wearing yellow—some orange as well." He could feel the sharp intake of breath as the man gathered himself.

"Well," Felix sucked in another breath, clearing his throat and pushing his bestman away like this didn't just have a tender moment. That Locus didn't just have to comfort him while he had a moment where his nerves got the best of him. "Well, let’s get me married. I'm getting laid tonight—can't keep my dick waiting for too long!"

Locus chuckled, following the man towards where the guests were settling in, where Maine stood waiting and checking his phone—making sure that Wash was on his way, that traffic wasn't deciding to fuck with them. "Your dick doesn't even know what long is," he teased earning himself a scowl and a punch to the shoulder.

**< 3 <3**

His mother kissed the ring on his finger, taking her beautiful son's arm and walking up the steps alongside him. "I'm so proud David," she gushed, her son's ears blossoming into a lovely shade of pink as she continued to coo at him. She couldn't help but giggle and coo over her son the whole ride over. "To think though, at least you'll get sex out of tonight—that's one of the great things about getting married."

Wash continued to fluster, licking his lips and the butterflies in his stomach started to flutter all the more wild. "Well we'll be flying to Hawaii tomorrow and knowing him a large portion of our week will be spent wrapped up in each other. That or surfing... or, y’know, _both_."

They entered the church as the woman laughed, "That’s a smart boy. No one really wants to see the honeymooners on their honeymoon."

Wash's groan caught in his throat when he could hear the damn music start; his mother smiled and him and tightened her hold on his arm.

It was textbook wedding from that moment on.

 Wash's face erupted into a horrible shade of crimson when York and Connie started cat calling from the pews. "Hey babby~! Looking fine!" their laughter only made the blush creep out down his neck, though a smile started to form at their antics. Classic really, he was happy that York was sandwiched between a glaring Carolina and North or else Wash might have gotten his butt pinched when he passed.

Wash and his mother paused at the pew she was going to be sitting at with Wash's aunt and Connie and her boyfriend. Kissing his mother's cheek and whispering, "I love you too," when she patted his cheek, then his hand before taking her seat.

The rest of the way up was spent staring at Felix—how his hair looked in the light, that damn white and orange tux. His gaze swept over his form, from his hair to the matching white shoes, then back to those brown eyes flecked with auburn. Felix's lips pulled wide into a grin, no smirk or leer and no too toothy grin. This was a smile true and pure.

But it was ruined when the man mouthed two simple words— _doot doot_. The serious mood, the romantic atmosphere shattered and Wash had to tear his gaze away, had to bite at a knuckle to keep from chuckling. Did he honestly have to bring that up? Did he have to remind him of that damn pink flamingo thong with the dangly legs that started this whole thing in the first place?

His shoulder's shook as he weaved his fingers with Felix's, leaning into the kiss that he pressed to Wash's cheek. "Did you have to? _Really_?" his voice went squeaky, he know it did even when he was whispering, only half paying attention to the priest now as he went about the basics.

"You looked nervous," Felix shrugged, "the doot doot always worked before. Plus, I have it packed so I needed to prepare you for it before I whip it out again." Now that was the grin that Wash was used to; that one just screamed trouble.

"You're such a shit; I can't believe you convinced me to marry you."

Felix winked, "I'm irresistible, love, you could play hard to get all you want but you'd fall for me all the same."

Washington rolled his eyes and pressed the bottom of his shoe to the top of Felix's crisp white shoe, "and now your shoe is dirty." It was a lame retort but it got him to force a pout, staring down at his now market up shoe.

"Mum's not going to be happy."

"Well Mrs Andrada won't mind when we combine our names. She's already not happy with the fact that I like your lip and eyebrow piercings."

Felix hummed, his reply interrupted when the priest called his name. "Mr Andrada," he sighed, Felix's posture straightening out. "We're about the begin the vows," he whispered, lips twitching up at the corner giving way just how amusing he found all this was.

It was simple, an exchange of vows—in sickness, in health, so on and so worth. Felix just wanted to slip the rings on, kiss his husband and flip everyone off. Just... go—go, go gogogo. "You may now kiss the groom."

And **that** was exactly what he was waiting for since he saw Wash walk in.

Pulling the man in close and smashing their lips together without a care. The ring a welcoming weight on his finger and he clung to the blond's belt. He thought about dipping him, thought about it but decided he rather enjoyed peppering kisses to his lips. Lingering, never quiet wanting to pull away again.

Everything would be smooth sailing now, at least until they get back and was forced away from the wedding bliss. That is... as soon as they settled the debate of which name would be announced first in the hyphenated mess they decided.

They ended up having to throw down a quick match of rock-paper-scissors to decide.

Felix won.

Andrada-Washington was what was announced.


End file.
